An unloading conveyor or delivery system as disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,212,652, wherein two conveyor systems are disposed in a bin, with one of the conveyor systems being disposed substantially centrally of the bin and extending in a longitudinal direction thereof, and with the second conveyor system being disposed transversely of the first conveyor system and including two opposingly pitched worm conveyors respectively disposed on opposite sides of the first conveyor system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,308, proposes a container unloading system wherein an elongated auger extends over the length of a forage box just above the floor, with the auger being rotatably mounted at each end by rotatable shafts, in front and rear movable carriages which enable a transverse advancement of the auger back and forth across the floor of the box. A second conveyor is provided at a forward end of the forage box to receive materials discharged from the elongated auger. Separate and independent fluid motors provide the necessary drive for the unloading system.
Japanese Patent Publication 60-213631 proposes a storage shed arrangement wherein a longitudinally extending transport conveyor is provided and arranged below a floor surface so that granules can be smoothly fed thereto from a screw conveyor by way of reciprocally movable further conveyors which move along the floor of the shed to scrape off the granular particles from the bottom and feed the same to the transport conveyor.
French Publication 2,611,681 also proposes a conveyor arrangement for transporting materials from a flat rectangular silo wherein the transport arrangement is arranged along the floor of the surface and is reciprocally movable so as to enable a discharge of the material from the container through discharge hoppers.
A disadvantage of the above-proposed constructions reside in the fact that, with materials which are not free flowing, materials tend to bridge or hang-up over most of the conveyors, funnels or hoppers and the proposed conveyor constructions do not ensure undercutting of the pile at the floor level so as to ensure, to a maximum extent, the effect of a live floor bin.
A further disadvantage of the above proposed constructions resides in the fact that the proposed conveyor arrangements are not mobile and do not enable storage and metering of the disposed item.